


Sunday Morning

by HolmesianDeduction (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Gen, Post Reichenbach, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HolmesianDeduction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the prompt: Greg Lestrade/John Watson, Post-Reichenbach.</p><p>Greg Lestrade and John Watson spend a night reminiscing but have an unpleasant morning.</p><p>Largely inspired by <a href="http://personalmephistopheles.tumblr.com/post/16442873508/i-really-dont-care-what-you-did-on-your-gap">this song</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

             As the sun rose over London, the sudden glare through the blinds sent Greg Lestrade squinting and cursing quietly to himself.  A groan beside him alerted him to the slow wakefulness of the man next to him as, rubbing his temples, John Watson sat up on the beat up old sofa.

             ”When Molly made you promise to look after me, I don’t think this was quite what she meant.”  John winced at his own voice, the hangover ringing painfully in his head.

             ”Undoubtedly.”  Greg tried to keep his voice down, but winced painfully anyway.

             ”Regret it?”

             Greg shook his head, looking around blearily.  They had stayed up most of the night talking, mostly about Sherlock Holmes, and somewhere around half past two in the morning, he had lost track of how much they had been drinking.

             Evidently it had been quite a lot.

             Closing his eyes, John, still half-awake, pressed his face into the other man’s shoulder in an attempt to block out the light.  Sighing, Greg idly let his fingers drift through the doctor’s hair and turned his face away from the window.


End file.
